The Ultimate Cross-Breed
by Joetheknight406
Summary: When a seventeen year old boy named Jaxton decides to finally settle with a girl, he learns that there is much more to himself than meets the eye. Read as both you and him learn the role he plays in the fate of those around him. Watch the tragic horrors of his life unfold. Will he buckle under the stress? WARNING: ADULT AFTER CHAPTER ONE! [OC X May later on] some romance
1. Chapter 1

**Huzzah! My first original story! When I first conceived this story, I didn't have a clue as to how to start it, but now, I HATH DONE IT! By "original" I mean a story that someone else didn't start, so no hate, please. Although, constructive criticism never hurts as long as you tell me** **how** **to improve. Anyways, let's get this show on the road! Please note, this is a slightly edited version of the original. I fixed some grammatical and format errors, along with some other bigger changes that will make it a bit easier on the eyes to read.**

* * *

"You got this, man. You GOT this," my best friend Alex exclaimed, trying to encourage me, all the while one of his hands is clenched into a fist and the other is resting on my shoulder.

I fidgeted nervously. "I don't know, man, what if something goes horribly wrong? W-what if... You know what? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all," I say as I get ready to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," My friend says as he grabs my arm. "It's too late to bail now! You gotta do this!" I hesitated. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Look, dude, you're never gonna progress in life if you don't take some risks." He then swung me around him, "Now, GO!" he says as he pushes me forward, "The fate of humanity depends on it!"

I turn my head around and give him a glare, "Psh, as if humanity would depend on anything that I would have to do. Those things only happen in movies and fanfiction," I stated as I turned my head back around. I hear him wish me luck as I walk closer to my target. I start twiddling my fingers in pure nervousness. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down for my encounter. I fix my shirt that Alex wrinkled during his 'motivation speech.' _Oh geez, this is really happening,_ I think to myself as I approach my destination; Elishia. She had beautiful slightly curly blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were like that of sapphires that even God would treasure for eternity. I watch as she talks to her friends and laughs. _Even her laugh reminds me of an angel,_ I think, getting lost in her beauty. As I finally stop a foot or two away from her, her little treecko sees me and tugs on her pant leg. She waves to her friends and tells them goodbye. She turned to her pokémon and bends over to meet it at eye level, giving me a perfect view of her hind curve. _Even her ass..._ I slightly shake my head to end that train of thought, _pull it together, man! Now's not the time!_ The gecko pokémon points to me, alerting Elishia to my arrival.

"Oh!" She turned to face me and stood up, "I didn't see you there! Did you need something?" she said while smiling.

"O-Oh. Uh…" I inhaled deeply and steeled myself. "W-would you… uh… like to…" I hesitated for a moment. She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward an inch. "To…?" she said smirking. _She's so cute! She… Wait a minute…_ Having left my uneasiness behind, I narrowed my eyes and studied her reaction. "You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" She giggled.

"Maybe, maybe not. We won't know until you ask, silly," She said, looking at me with warmth in her eyes.

"Okay… Well, would you… like to go on… a date?" My entire body tensed, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, yes I would. What did you have in mind?" She replied, the smirk turning into a sweet smile. My body relaxed out of relief so much, that I almost fell. However, it quickly tensed back up once I realized that I had another problem.

 _What did I have in mind? SHIT! I didn't plan this far ahead! Think brain, think!_ I thought to myself as I had a mini mental breakdown. I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "Uh… H-How about… The movies?" I blurted out. _The movies? Ugh. That's so cliché. Way to go, brain!_

She giggled and shook her head, smiling, "That's so cliché. But that's OK, I would love to go!" She then hoisted her backpack of her back (obviously), took an index card and pen out and started writing something on it. When she was finished, she handed the card to me, put the pen away, and put her backpack into place. "That," she said, pointing to the card, "has my address, transceiver number, and my favorite movie genres. After school, you can call me so that we can work out movie details. OH! One more thing!" She leaned forward and gave me peck on the cheek. She had a big grin on her face, and a small blush growing. That was nothing, however, compared to the crimson tomato that my face had become. The lunch bell rang, signaling that it was time to resume classes. "Ciao," was all she said as she turned to head off to class. I just stood there like an idiot, processing what just happened.

A whistle to my right snapped me back to reality. I look over to see another one of my other friends, Markus, a.k.a., The Jester. Why do we call him that? Well… "C'mon, man. Did a Pikachu use nuzzle on you or what? Move your molasses, let's go." …That's why.

"Right, sorry," I say as I hurry to make up the lost time.

That Thursday, I had gotten a nice formal blue button-up shirt with a tie, and a pair of suit pants to wear, put on some cologne, and put on some nice dress shoes. I was determined to make this a great first date. I look at my poke gear and see that it's 7:30 pm, half an hour before the movie. I walked to the door and quickly put my jacket on, despite it not being that cold out. "I'm heading out, Mom!" I called out. _Knowing her, if I leave without her noticing, then she would flip a shit out of worry._

"Wait, what? Where are you going," I hear her ask as she pokes her head through her bedroom door. "How long are you going to be out?"

"I'm going over to Alex's house to hang out for a few hours." I lied.

She looks at her wristwatch. "Really? At this time? Well, alright then. I'll probably be asleep when you get home. Just remember to avoid dark alleys, and shifty people." She then thought for a moment, "AND shifty Pokémon!"

"Don't worry Mom; one, I'll be driving, and two, I'm seventeen, I can defend myself." It's true. My dad had recently started training me in unarmed and knife-wielding combat, since he used to be in the Kalosian Infantry corps. I even had my own butterfly knife hidden on the inside of my jacket, which was another reason that I was taking it. Boy do I have a lot of scars from practicing how to quickly unfold that bloody devil. Literally! Haha!

"Okay. I just worry, that's all. Make sure you have that butter knife thingy," she said making sure I remembered.

I laughed. "It's a butterfly knife, Mom. And, I gotta go, OK? Love you," I said trying not to be late.

"Psh, three letter difference, whatever," She retorted. "Alright then, love you too!" She waved as she went back inside her room.

Seven minutes later, when I reached Elishia's house, I sent her a message indicating my arrival, and waited for a moment. I saw her open the door, waving to whoever was inside. My eyes widened as I got a good look at her. She was even more beautiful than I thought possible. She was wearing a broad leaf-green dress, which made her sapphire eyes stand out just right. It hugged her torso perfectly; not too loose, not too tight. From the waist down, it was slightly wavy and loose, going down to her knees. She had straightened her hair, and held back the left side of her bangs with a sky blue-colored hair clip.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and walked over to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door when she got closer, "Does milady require a chauffeur this lovely evening?" I say in a stereotypical butler accent, while gesturing to the open door.

"Why, yes. Thank you, Jeeves," She joked, playing along. Once she got in, I closed the door and got in as well. I look over and watch her as she looks in her portable mirror, going over any detail in her light makeup. _Heh. Girls,_ I joked to myself. As she put her mirror back in her purse, she caught me staring.

"What," she asked, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all. It's just that I thought you were God's daughter based on how gorgeous you are," I say, making her blush uncontrollably.

She holds up her purse, covering her face, "Shut up, I'm not THAT pretty," She says cutely

"If you really mean that, then you must be the world's most modest person." She looked over her purse and narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled, "What happened to all that confidence when I asked you out, hmm? Not that I'm complaining, I actually think you look cuter when you're like this," I say as a matter-of-faculty.

She lightly punches my arm, blushing immensely, "Shut up! Butlers aren't supposed to smooth talk their clients, now drive," She said playfully. "That reminds me," she starts saying as I start driving down the street, "I kind of expected one of your parents to drive us."

I playfully gasp, "You wound me! You don't want to be alone with me?" I further feigned shock by placing one of my hands on my chest.

She laughs "No, no, I don't mean it like that. I mean wouldn't they want to see me?"

It was my turn to be a bit uncomfortable, "Well, I actually said that I was going to go hang out at Alex's house, so…"

She seemed puzzled, "Why didn't you tell them about me?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise them tomorrow, but I had to coordinate it with you first," I explained.

A look of clarity washed over her face, "Oh! I see, that's a good idea."

After a few more minutes of driving, we arrived at the theater. After the movies, and some planning for the next day, I dropped her off and drove back home. When I got inside, I see my dad on the couch watching TV. I hang up my coat, and not even after three tiptoed steps I hear, "Did'ja have fun," he asks without even looking over at me. "Yeah, Dad," I respond trying to sound as casual as possible.

"What did you two do," he asks as he gets up, turning off the TV.

"Oh, not much… just played some video games," I lied, hoping he would buy it.

He walks over, and leans on the wall, "Reeeaaally?" he said in the I-ain't-buying-that-shit tone, while smirking.

I gave up immediately after noticing this, "How did you know?"

"As the saying goes, like father, like son, which made it easier for me to understand what was actually happening when your mother messaged me saying that you were leaving at 7:30, and when I saw that you left your normal shoes here," he said, nodding his head towards the pair of slightly battered shoes, "I just put two and two together, and voila!"

"Shit," was all I could say, as he started walking over.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and spoke to me kindly, "As long you weren't hooking up with a random girl, and it was a legitimate date, then I'm fine with it. Just make sure you choose who you want to spend your life with wisely." His facial expression and voice then suddenly changed into an unusually serious tone as he spoke again, "Just make sure she's the right one for you, and if she is, there are a few rules I need to pace upon you. Firstly; make sure you treat her with respect and kindness, secondly; stay with her through thick and thin, and lastly; whenever you feel certain urges, contain them. And by 'urges' I don't mean sex. You're old enough for that, as long as you don't make a child yet, however the 'urges' I'm referring to also slightly impact sex, so I will have to talk to you about that in…" his face slightly scrunched up in thought, "let's say 5 months, okay?" When he finished talking, his tone lightened up, "Now, it is late-ish, and it is a school night, so I want you to go to bed soon. Goodnight, son!" He said as he walked away into his and mom's bedroom.

"Yeah…" was all I said as I went into my room to process what my dad meant and why that made him so serious. _He's never that intense,_ I thought as I got ready for bed, _It must be extremely important if he acted like that._ I decided to wait for my dad to tell me, as I got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Finally! Phew! That was actually quite fun to make! I didn't realize I would make so many changes in the middle of the story, but oh well! That's how life is, I guess. I know this was a tame chapter, but stuff will get much more adult from here on out, starting with the next chapter. And when I say adult, I mean adult. It will have guns, gore and cannoli, and sex, drugs, and rock and roll (props to anyone who gets both of those references). But in all seriousness: things get** **DARK.** **Anyways, this has been Joetheknight, and I will see y'all in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of this story! I have incredible plans for Jaxton later on. Incredibly evil plans... MUAHAHAHAHA... Ha... Ahem. Anyhow, if you like this story, feel free to let me know, or if you have some constructive criticism, I'm all ears. I hope you like the story, and remember, it starts to get adult in this chapter!**

 **I do not own Pokémon. All rights belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

* * *

It's been around four months since Elishia and I started dating. School today was like any other day; drive to school early, get through Video Production, AP Weight Training, and AP Algebra and Trigonometry, eat lunch, get through AP World History, Biology, Language Arts, and knock out some random kid. Okay so maybe it wasn't a typical day after all. I'm really not that violent of a person, which is rare for teen boys. However, today I made an exception. I was walking towards mine and Elishia's meeting spot when I saw something that didn't sit well with me. As I got closer, I saw a fairly muscular kid and his machoke trying to impress MY girlfriend by showing off their muscles, but they clearly had a problem with their eyes because the look on her face was as plain as can be, and it made her look like she was about to rip that guy's dick off. I decided to pick up the pace when she spotted me and motioned for me to come help her.

As I arrived I could hear what the kid was saying, "...gotta keep at it and do 50 push ups and sit ups every morning to get the blood pumping, then move onto the weights, isn't that right, Machie?" His machoke turned to him and nodded, saying, "Mach machoke!" What I found hilarious wasn't the fact that he was teaching an already fit girl how to get in shape, but what he named his Pokémon. _Really? Machie? For a machoke? I guess this guy really is all brawn and no brain, if that's the best he can do with a name,_ I thought to myself. I felt an itch to fight, which was very unusual for me, since I'm generally a passive guy. However, my demeanor changed dramatically that moment.

"Excuse me," I say as I tap his shoulder, "would you quit trying to woo this young lady, please?" I say this with a forced smile, because although I really want to pummel this guy into the next world, I wanted to see if I could deal with this reasonably.

He turned to me and smirked, saying, "Oh, yeah? why, are you her dad or something?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that damn machoke stifling a laugh.

 _Okay, FUCK reasoning! They crossed the line,_ I thought as my smile quickly disappeared. "No, I'm her boyfriend," I replied; a threat implied by my tone.

"Sounds like a challenge, so I accecpt! Machie, since this is a battle between MEN, I want you to stay out of it, 'kay," he said to his pokémon. After his machoke nodded, he turned towards Elishia, "And after I win, I'll show you the best night of your life, babe."

My blood was boiling! _How dare HE try to get into MY girlfriend's pants! Hold on, hold on, calm down a bit. I have to think smart if I want to not wind up unconscious,_ I thought as I formulated a plan. "Hey, not getting any younger here," I taunted.

"Well then, let's get started," he roared as he pulled his arm back, preparing a punch to my face.

Time seemed to slow down as I prepared my attack. I deftly dodged his punch by crouching, probably due to my combat training with my dad. I then used my crouched position as a spring, launching forward with my knee in front of me. I smirked as I hit my target: his crotch. Everyone watching cringed as they watched. He stood there, frozen. I took this opportunity to grab his arm, turn around, and, using my shoulder for leverage, flipped him over my back. I quickly let go of his arm, and reared mine. I sent my fist down onto his face, blood pouring from his nose, effectively launching him to the floor with a loud THUD! I crouched down, getting a closer look at my unconscious masterpiece. It's titled, 'Don't Take What's Not Yours.' "If you even THINK about getting my girl, I won't hesitate to do it again," I said in a low voice.

As I got up, Elishia tackled me in a bear hug, giving me a passionate kiss. "That was amazing, Jax! Where did you learn to fight like that," she exclaimed once we unlocked our lips.

I shrugged slightly, "Probably from the training my dad gave me. The Weight Training may have also helped," I responded. I cupped her cheek and brought her in for another chaste kiss.

Once we separated, she looked at my hand, and was shocked with what she saw. "Jax," she said in a whisper, "your wrist is glowing."

"What," I said with a mix of confusion and surprise. I looked at both of my wrists, and sure enough, they were glowing with strange letters, albeit very faintly. Before I could make out what the letters were, they disappeared. "Looks like my dad has to spill the beans a little earlier than expected."

Elishia put her hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes, saying, "I'm coming, too. I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to stick with you through thick and thin." Love and determination burned in her eyes, along with something else, but I couldn't make it out.

"Okay," I replied. "You should ask your mom to see if you could stay over at my house, since my dad gets home late."

She blushed slightly, saying, "Sure... I'll uh... I'll call her once we get to your house."

I noticed this and thought, _She is so cute when she blushes!_ "Okay," I said, smiling as we started walking out of school.

Soon after we got home, Elishia called her mom to tell her that she was staying over. It was quite funny to watch. From the way Elishia was acting, to how much she was blushing, I could tell that her mother was teasing her.

"Okay mom, uh-huh, I know, I love you too. Goodbye," she said before hanging up with a relieved sigh. She turned to me, "So, what should we do for the time being before your parents get home?"

"Well," I said, thinking, "we could play video games."

Her face donned an embarrassed expression. "W-Well, you see... I don't really know... how to play video games," she said in a cute little voice.

I smiled warmly up at her as I sat cross-legged on the floor, "Don't worry," I said, patting the ground next to me, "I'll teach ya!"

"Okay, but I don't know if I will do any good," she said, sitting down on the floor with her knees pressing up against her chest.

Seeing her knees slightly squish her bosoms, gave me an idea. "Alright, then. Let's make a wager," I said, piquing her interest. "If you can beat me in a sudden death match in Super Smash Bros. Brawl before 5:30pm, then you will have to admit that you were wrong, and let me massage your breasts for at least 10 minutes, BUT if you do not, then I will do whatever you want for the rest of the day afterwards. AFTER my dad tells us what's up with my wrists."

By the end of my proposition, Elishia was blushing furiously, and the more she thought about it, the redder she got. After a minute of pondering she agreed, and I proceeded to walk her through the basics of the game. I showed her how to pick her character along with choosing a different skin. I chose the dark colored Kirby, and she chose regular Meta Knight.

I look to the clock. It read 5:12pm. I look back at Elishia who was jumping for joy as Kirby clapped in second place onscreen, while Meta Knight just sat there wrapped in his cloak/wings thing. After a minute or so, she sat back down, and said, "Okay, you were right. I guess all I needed was some practice." she then placed her hands on the ground on each side of her. "I know they're not a lot, but they're all yours," she said slightly meekly.

I quickly, yet gently groped her soft B-cup breasts. She gasped in pleasure and surprise. I then lean is for a passionate kiss, which she gladly accepts, throwing one arm around my neck, and runs her other hand through my hair, deepening the kiss. After a little while I licked her lips, begging for entry. When she granted access, our tongues were deeply engaged in a wet dance, fighting for dominance. After about five minutes of making out, I move my hands away from her breasts, eliciting a disappointed moan from her. I then slid my warm hands under her shirt and bra, grasping, kneading, and pinching her erect nipples. She let out a loud moan as she flung her head back from the sudden surge of pleasure. Seeing an opening, I begin to nip and suck her collarbone, making her release the loudest moan yet. I continued as my cheek occasionally brushed against her silky smooth hair. And then we hear a car door shut outside. We scramble to get off each other, and grab our controllers to look like nothing happened.

Right as we get in our original sitting positions, the door opens to reveal my mom, in her usual work attire. This usually consists of a plain, thin shirt under a purple vest, and jeans. "Jaxton! I'm home," she said chirpily. She then notices our guest sitting right next to me. "Oh, hello, Elishia!"

Elishia quickly smoothed out any wrinkles in her shirt to hide evidence of what would look like either a wrestling match, or what we did in our session. "H-Hi, Ms. Talenski," she stuttered, still shaken by my mom's sudden entrance.

"Oh, please," my mom said, "just call me Martha. So, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, of course!"

"Well, we were gonna ask my dad something," I said, bringing myself into the conversation.

"Really? What about," she asked, intrigued.

"Well... We were going to ask him about Jaxton's wrists," Elishia answered.

"Wrists, huh? Well, he's getting off work early today." She looks at her watch, "He should be here in about 10 minutes. I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that, she headed off into her room.

We watched as she walked away. I leaned over to Elishia and whispered, "Do you get the feeling that she knows something about my wrists, too?" "Definitely," she responded.

After around 15 minutes of playing games, we hear my dad open the door. He looks to us and greets us, but when he only gets half-hearted hi's, he starts to get suspicious. "What's wrong, you two? Usually couples would be super energetic around each other."

"Well, you know that 'unusual stuff' you said you'd tell me about," I ask, standing up. "Yeah, might want to move up that intelligence briefing, because some weird stuff happened when I was at school today."

My dad stood there, studying us for a moment. Eventually he started speaking again, "Alright, let me just go get your mother."

When he was down the hall, Elishia whispered to me, "Is it just me, or did it get tense all of a sudden?" I nodded as we watched my parents reenter the living room, and sit on the two chairs on either side of the couch. Elishia and I both sat on the couch, waiting to hear what was so important.

Before any of that happened, my dad asked a very strange question, "Before we explain; Elishia," her head jerked upwards at the sound of her name, "do you truly love Jaxton? Would you stay with him no matter the circumstances?"

"Of course," she answered without hesitation.

"Good," my dad said with a smile that didn't last long. "Then let us be blunt with you, Jaxton." He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself. "Son, you aren't completely human. You're part pokémon."

We were shocked to say the least. _Was that even possible? Could pokémon and humans actually have kids,_ I thought as I tried to comprehend this new information.

"Wait, is that even genetically possible? Could a human and a pokémon conceive a child," Elishia asked.

"Yes," my mom answered, "certain humanoid pokémon like the ralts evolution tree, machop tree, sometimes mawiles, etc., can conceive a child."

Since I was curious, I had to ask, "So what pokemon are you guys born from?"

"Your father's mother was a blaziken, and as for me, my mother is a gardevoir," my mother answered. "That would make you a fire-psychic type. And if you're wondering why you don't look like any type of pokémon, it's because human physical traits are dominant. Although you MAY have some pokemon parts here and there, they don't usually appear until later on in life."

"Are only female pokémon able to have cross-bred offspring," I asked.

"Yes," my dad answered, "that's because of the pokémon's adaptability for interspecies breeding."

This was all extremely interesting. I sat there, trying to take it all in, but wanting to know more at the same time. "Can I use pokémon moves," I asked

"That's one of fascinating things about human/pokémon cross-breeds," my dad answered, "they aren't limited to the moves that their pokémon parents had in their move pool, only their typing. Therefore, you could learn all fire and psychic type moves with quite a bit of training, despite whether or not your pokémon parents could. And another plus to the creative human mind, we can create our own moves."

 _I am amazed! I can use pokémon moves, and I never found out, even by accident!? Wait... I can use ALL moves of my type,_ I pondered, a question forming in my mind. "Wait, what about moves that require a certain appendage that humans don't have, like iron tail, or metal claw," I asked, clearly confused. I looked to my mother expectantly.

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Don't look at me, your father knows more about that than I do." I turned to my dad. He cleared his throat, "Well, back in the ancient times, many humans and pokémon used to be the same creatures, but went on different evolutionary paths. This is why we have vestigial parts, like our tailbone, which obviously used to be a tail. When a cross-breed uses a move that requires a vestigial part, our body will morph said part to its original state to enact that move, and undoes the changes directly after the move is finished. It may hurt morphing at first, but eventually it stops hurting."

I sat there, soaking in the information. I had learned a lot, but I had one final question, "That's cool and all, but what about the symbols that glowed in my wrist earlier? What does all of this have to do with them?"

"THIS," my mother spoke enthusiastically, "is MY area of expertise! Every cross-breed has a certain marking, or markings that are invisible until an inner power is called upon. This power is called 'aura.' It is the life force that flows through every living thing. Humans have it, too, but have lost touch with it, and are now unable to use it. The larger the markings, the more pokémon you are. Sometimes though, if you overload your body with too much aura, your marks will burn themselves into your flesh, making the markings permanently visible. Ash is an excellent example of both of these facts"

"WHAT," both me and Elishia yelled. To say we were shocked would be and understatement. I was the first to recover from our trance, "Y-You mean THE Ash Ketchum, champion of both Kanto and Kalos, is a cross-breed!?" My parents laughed for a little bit at my disbelief. "How else would you explain his ability to use aura, and those Z's on his cheeks," my dad rhetorically asked. "Although, if those are his only marks, then I'd guess that his pokémon ancestor was at least 3 generations back, but I don't know how he overloaded the marks..." He pondered for a moment before checking the time on his poké gear, "Oh, wow. We've been talking for a while. It' already 6:10!"

"Oh! Well then," my mother said, surprised, "I guess we should start dinner then. Oh, yeah, Elishia?"

"Yes, Martha?"

"How long do you plan on staying over?"

Elishia thought for a moment, and then became quite embarrassed. "Well... I WAS planning to stay all night, but... I kinda forgot my pajamas, hehe."

"Oh, that's quite alright, I sleep in the nude with my husband," my mom joked.

"MOM," I exclaimed, unable to bury my embarrassment, "we don't need to know about your sex life!"

"I kid, I kid," my mom exclaimed, having recovered from a small fit of laughter. "Anyways, you can choose one of my pajamas, if they fit. I'll let you keep them."

"T-thanks, Martha," Elishia stammered, failing to cover her own embarrassment as well.

After dinner, Elishia chose a pair of slightly loose, pink pajamas, covered in white polka dots.

After getting ready for bed and getting my pajama pants on, no I don't like sleeping in shirts, I see Elishia peek her head in my door way, "Hey, Jaxton, may I use you shower?"

"Sure, go right ahead," I said, gesturing towards the bathroom door on the left side of my room.

"Thank you!" She then hurried off into the bathroom, and in a little bit, I hear the shower running. I get under my covers, and start to doze off, until I hear the shower stop, jolting me to the realm of the conscious. I was about to fall asleep again, until I heard, "Jax..."

I turn to look at my nearly completely naked girlfriend, with her only cover being the towel. "Jaxton," she said seductively as she slowly walked forward, swaying her hips side to side. She climbed up onto my bed and started stradling my crotch. Her eyes were filled with lust, and her voice filled with want and lust, "You've been so great to me these past few months, and earlier today, when you beat up that guy, it turned me on to see you so protective of me, and let's just say that our earlier 'session' didn't help, either. So let me tell you this: I'm ready to go to the second base."

I smiled warmly as pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. "So... am I," I told her, after pausing to catch our breath. She smiled back as she tossed her towel to the ground, revealing her whole body, causing me to become even more erect. She shot me a lusty look as she turned around, her ass facing me, and her facing my crotch. "Well, well, well, looks like someone likes my body," she teased as she released my 7 inch dick from its cloth prison. She wasted no time as she began to lick it from the base to the tip, often twirling her tongue around the tip, before plunging it into her mouth. I sat there in pure bliss as she bobbed her head along my length. Eventually she begins to slow down. I look down at her and see her staking her was from side to side ever so slightly with a pleading look in her eyes. I knew what she wanted, so I grabbed her hips, and began lapping at her folds, causing her to moan loudly, sending vibrations onto my member, increasing the pleasure. I then delved my tongue into her vagina, caressing her walls as much as possible. "I'm... close," I warned her. We both increased our speed, hoping to get the other to climax. She came first, and I quickly followed suit, both of us trying to get as much cum as possible. When we finished climaxing, she turned around and engaged in another passionate kiss. I flipped her over so that I was on top, and positioned my member at her entrance, "Are you ready," I asked, barely holding myself back. She rapidly nodded and reinstated our kiss as I began to slide into her, until I hit a barrier. I pulled back and in one thrust, broke her hymen. She screamed into our kiss, tears streaming down her face. I sat there waiting until she was ready. When she was, she nodded to me, and I began to rhythmically pump in and out of her, her face now displaying only pleasure. We kept going, loud moans and grunts escaping our mouths. Eventually, I started to feel a pressure building up, "I'm gonna... cum!" She locked her legs around my waist, "Do it... inside," she said between moans. "Are you sure?" She merely nodded, and with a few more thrusts, her walls clamped onto member as she reached her climax, sending me over the edge as well. Once we rode out our climaxes, we collapsed, panting. We cleaned ourselves up, and snuggled together. "I love you, Jax." I looked over and gave her a kiss, "I love you too, Elishia. Goodnight."

(In an unknown lab somewhere)

"Sir, we have gotten word of the location of the new targets," a man with thick glasses said.

"Are the troops ready to retrieve the packages," inquired a man with stern face.

"Yes sir," the man with the glasses replied.

"Good. Good. Send them first thing in the morning." the stern man ordered.

"As you wish, sir." And with that, the man with the glasses left.

 _Sooner or later, it will work. And then we'll be unstoppable,_ the stern man thought with a crooked smile.

* * *

I **'m very sorry about the long disappearance. A lot of things happened, along with my slight laziness. So don't worry, I'm not dead. Btw, when I say "covers" I may mean blankets. I've always called blankets covers. Also, this was my first ever lemon, so if it sucked, no flames, please. Just leave constructive criticism, and I'll work on my flaws based on that. Another reason it took so long was because I was looking for a beta reader for this story, but none of them replied to my PM's. If any of you want to beta read, are a certified beta reader, and fit my requirements for a beta reader, then I'll let you. Anyways, This has been Joetheknight406, and I will see y'all next time.**


End file.
